Just a Day
by Prinzessin
Summary: Sequel to Of Books, Bikes & Brothers. Hunter doesn't want to let anyone get close, but Cam's determined to do just that. Set between Samurais Journey & SoaR
1. The Rain

_Disclaimers: I don't own them, I'm not making any money off the story… I'm just trying to play well with others._

_A/N: I had to write Hunter a bit more angsty and insecure than usual…. Kinda makes him adorable._

~~ I want just a day to make it all OK.  You, could you teach me how to cry. ~~ 

Just a Day- Reamonn

**Just a Day**

Chapter 1: **The Rain**

Hunter found Cam by the lake, skipping stones.  He stood a few feet back, observing the newest Ranger, trying to figure out if it was safe to disturb him or not.  

"Are you just going to stand there?" Cam asked without even turning around.  "You're making me a little nervous."

"Didn't know if you wanted to be bothered or not," Hunter shrugged, then sat next to him.

"You're not bothering me," Cam said, a scolding tone to his voice.  "And since when are you anything but overconfident?"

"I have my moments."

"Brief moments at that."

While Cam watched Hunter for any sign of reaction, Hunter just stared out at the lake.  He took a few of Cam's skipping stones and tossed them into the water, watching them skip a few times before sinking.

"What was it like, going back and seeing your mom?" Hunter quietly asked, his gaze still focused on the water.

"It was a little weird, but I'm glad I went.  I learned more about her and the type of person she was.  And why she didn't want me to become a ninja."

"She knew you were meant to be a Samurai, didn't she?"

"I think she did.  So when she got sick, she made dad promise not to let me become a ninja.  If I were allowed to become a ninja, I couldn't be a Samurai," Cam answered.  "Thinking about the time aspect gives me a headache."

"You understand it better than me.  Imagine how I feel."

"You aren't exactly stupid, either."

Hunter just glanced over at Cam, who was watching him in return.  

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday."

Hunter nodded.  "I wish I could've gone back to see my parents.  Apologize for the awful things I've done, just tell them that I love them."

"I'm sure they understand, Hunter.  We all do."

Both looked up to the sky when they felt raindrops falling on them.  Cam was the first to his feet, looking puzzled down on Hunter, who hadn't moved.  Cam looked up at the sky again, trying to see if there was something up there that had Hunter mesmerized.  But whatever he was staring at, only Hunter could see.

"What is it, Hunter?" Cam asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Hunter shook his head, looking from the sky to Cam.  "Just thinking about something my mom told me about when it rains."

"You can tell me about it inside.  I have a feeling that Blake won't be too thrilled with me if I let you stay out here and get pneumonia."

Hunter silently stood, accepting a hand from Cam.  


	2. Trying to Figure Hunter Out

_Disclaimers: I don't own them, I'm not making any money off the story… I'm just trying to play well with others._

~~ I want just a day to make it all OK.  You, could you teach me how to cry. ~~ 

Just a Day- Reamonn

**Just a Day**

Chapter 2: **Trying to Figure Hunter Out**

Once inside, both changed into dry clothes and Hunter sat with Cam in front of the computer.  

"So, what was it that your mother said about rain?" Cam asked, wanting to know what Hunter had referred to.

"When it rains, it means that someone misses you."

Cam fondly smiled at Hunter, who was staring at the monitor.  Although he knew Hunter was fighting it, Cam was slowly getting in.

"I'm sure they miss you as much as you miss them."

"It doesn't make it any easier.  Sometimes there are days when I don't even want to get out of bed."

"I understand that.  It isn't easy, no matter how long it's been.  And I still have my father."

"Blake's the only reason I was able to get through the worst of it.  He still is when it gets rough.  I just focus on him when I feel like I can't deal anymore."

"Why do you think I'm on the computer *all* the time?  Mostly, it's genuinely work.  But sometimes it distracts me from thinking about my mother too much."

"I think Blake wouldn't mind if I focused on a computer instead of big brothering him all of the time."

"I don't think he minds it nearly as much as you think he does."

"Have you not seen the looks and protests?"

"That's just because there's an audience!  It's bad enough with the other Rangers, but also his girlfriend."

"Oh."

Both sat in silence as Cam worked on the computer.  Sensei came in a few minutes later, puzzled about the thoughtful expression on Hunter's face.  He was about to ask when Cam noticed his father's look.

"He's having a light bulb moment," Cam explained

"Is this 'light bulb moment' something good?"

"Yes, dad, it is.  I think I just explained something that he had misread."

His father nodded, then went into his house.  Cam changed the subject to the upcoming motocross rally that had Hunter, Blake and Dustin excited.

"You're what?" Hunter asked, not believing it when he heard Cam the first time.

"I'm coming," Cam patiently repeated.  "I'd like to see what the three of you see in this sport."

"I distinctly remember you say that you wouldn't be dragged to one my rallies."

"I'm not being dragged."

It was a while before Hunter and Cam realized that it was time for dinner.  In the kitchen, Cam got some guinea pig food for his father while Hunter poked around the refrigerator.  

"Any cheese left?" Hunter asked.

"There's some American on the door, second shelf," Cam answered, looking in a cabinet for something.

"Odd place to put it."

"I didn't put it there.  I just didn't move it."

Hunter scrunched his nose, "Blake."

"Must be."

"And where did he hide the mayo?" Hunter asked, more to himself than to the room's other two occupants.

"Top shelf, left side, about halfway back," Cam answered.

And when Hunter saw that Cam was right, he could only look in shock.  "How…"

"Pure talent."

Hunter, with the mayo and cheese in his hands, stepped around Cam to get to the bread and a butter knife.  

"Is that all you're having?" Sensei asked as he watched Hunter make his cheese sandwich.

His reply was in the form of a shrug and, "I'm not really hungry."

"If I make something, will you eat it?" Cam asked, concerned for the other Ranger whose mood seemed to have suddenly turned sullen.

Another shrug.  "Depends."

"How about chicken?"

"Don't like it."

"Spaghetti?"

"Too complicated."

When he heard Hunter's answer, he knew he wasn't going to find anything to make.  And Cam realized that the wheels in Hunter's head were turning too much.  He sat across the table from Hunter, who was cutting his sandwich into four pieces.

"What's on your mind?"

Shrug.  "Nothing."

"Liar."

Hunter looked up from his sandwich to Cam, who stared defiantly back.  "You're fussing."

Cam leaned back in his chair.  "You need to eat more than a sandwich for dinner."

Cam got up and walked behind Hunter.  Placing both hands on the young blonde's shoulders, he added, "And don't argue.  I will redefine fussing if you even try."

"Sorry."

Cam closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.  He knew he needed to find out what in the Ranger's past made him so skittish when it came to letting other people in.  And what made him so afraid to upset the people he lived with.  But that story would have to wait.

"Again with the apologies.  You don't have to apologize for every little thing.  And I better not here another 'sorry' come out of your mouth for the rest of the night."

Hunter sheepishly looked from Cam back down to his sandwich.  He wisely decided not to say anything in response.  And Sensei, noticing Hunter's discomfort, changed the subject.

"Did I hear correctly that Cam is going with you to a race?" Sensei asked 

"Yeah.  He actually volunteered," Hunter answered, a little surprise creeping into his voice.

"I might as well see what the three of them babble about all the time," Cam replied.

"We do not babble."

"To me, you do."

"And you don't when it comes to computer stuff?"

"No."

"Yeah, you do."

Hunter's mood improved as he and Cam bickered.  And although normally Sensei disproved of such behavior, in this case he welcomed it.  They made it through dinner without any more drama.  Hunter was about to go to his room when Cam stopped him.


	3. School Projects & Interpersonal Relation...

_Disclaimers: I don't own them, I'm not making any money off the story… I'm just trying to play well with others.  And as for 'Faust' by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe…don't own it either.  And I do realize it's highly unlikely that Hunter would be reading that for school…it's the book I'm currently trying to read, so it's what I know._

~~ I want just a day to make it all OK.  You, could you teach me how to cry. ~~ 

Just a Day- Reamonn

**Just a Day**

Chapter 3: **School Projects & Interpersonal Relationships**

"Reading again?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Faust, but some German guy…"

"Goethe."

"Yeah, him.  It's for school."

"You mind keeping me company in the main room?  Dad's off to meditate."

Hunter recovered from the shock of the request quickly, answering, "Sure.  It beats the silence of the room."

After getting his book and the accompanying worksheets from his room, Hunter sat at the table and read while Cam worked on the computer.  Every once in a while, Cam would turn to check on Hunter, who never budged.  

"How's the book?" Cam asked when he finished his Zord programming.

"Unbelievably slow," Hunter sighed.  "I just can't concentrate on it.  Now I wished I picked something easier to read."

"You picked it?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Hunter shrugged.  "At least I'm learning a little German while I'm at it.  Though if I tried to actually say anything I'd mess it up."

"Are you reading it in English or in German?"

"It's a dual-language book.  It was the only copy they had at the library.  Just for kicks I also borrowed an English-German dictionary."

"How ambitious."

Hunter smirked.  "I think it's less ambition and more stupidity."

"It's ambition," Cam said pointedly, which made Hunter look down to his book.  "Tell me about the book so far."

"Nothing interesting's happened.  Just a lot of people yapping about random things.  I'm sure I'm missing the deeper, philosophical meaning behind all of it.  And there's angels talking too.  I'm just waiting for Faust to meet Gretchen and sell his soul to the devil."

"Who's Gretchen?"

"Some woman he falls in love with."

"Is this a book report?"  
  
"No, not really…" Hunter answered, his eyes narrowing a bit.  He really hated feeling parented by someone who wasn't his parent.   

Cam saw the look, but didn't know why he was getting it.  So he chose to ignore it and asked, "What kind of project is it?"

"I have to introduce the class to the characters and tell them about the book.  That's all written too, along with a list of vocab words from the book."

Cam knew that Hunter didn't want to talk anymore when he started reading again.  Cam turned his attention back to the computer, but didn't work.  He thought about how he was going to get Hunter to trust him enough to open up.  He thought about asking Blake for advice, but decided against it.  He wasn't sure how Blake would react and if he'd say something to Hunter.

The silence was disturbed a while later by Blake bounding down the steps.

"Hey Cam, do you still have that Calamine stuff?" Blake asked when he ran into the room.  "I got eaten alive at the picnic at Tori's house."

"It's in the bathroom cabinet," he answered.  

Leaving his things on the table, Hunter got up and followed his brother.  He found Blake dabbing lotion on his arms.  

"Need some help, bro?" Hunter asked, unable to stop the chuckle that followed.

Blake tried to glare, but couldn't since his mosquito bites itched too much.  "I will in a minute on my back."

After Hunter had asked for the details about the picnic, Blake told him everything.   While Hunter applied the lotion to Blake's back, he told his little brother about his non-eventful evening with Cam and Sensei.  

"Sounds like you and Cam are bonding nicely," Blake teased.

"I wouldn't really call it bonding.  We were just talking a little."

"Ah, déjà vu," Cam quipped.  "Just making sure you found it."

Blake looked to his brother, confused, while Hunter simply shrugged. 

"It should be a sign of a true friend when they'll not only help with the calamine lotion, but make sure you don't scratch too much either," Cam explained, referring to his bug incident.

Blake nodded in understanding.

"I've had plenty of practice," Hunter replied.  "Like when Blake had chicken pox…"

Blake elbowed his brother in the stomach.  "Let's not go there."

Hunter rubbed his stomach a little, but said nothing while Cam laughed.  When the brothers were finished, the three headed back into the main room.  As Hunter read, or tried to, Blake and Cam played a game on the laptop.  When something disturbed his concentration, Hunter would look up and witness the dynamics between Blake and Cam.  And he wondered how his little brother could become close to people so easily.

After this process went on for a while, Hunter gathered his things and went into his bedroom.  And neither Blake nor Cam noticed his departure.  He changed from his street clothes into a pair of crimson sweatpants.  With his books and worksheets, he sat on his bed and forced himself to concentrate on the book.


	4. A Brother to Brother Talk

_Disclaimers: I don't own them, I'm not making any money off the story… I'm just trying to play well with others._

~~ I want just a day to make it all OK.  You, could you teach me how to cry. ~~ 

Just a Day- Reamonn

Chapter 4: **A Brother-to-Brother Talk**

"Were we too loud for ya, bro?" Blake asked when he came into the room a while later.

"Just couldn't concentrate," Hunter answered, still trying to read.

"Is something wrong, Hunter?"

His reply was merely a shake of the head.  And since his eyes never left the book, he didn't see the look Blake was giving him.  But he couldn't help but notice when Blake ripped the book from his hands and threw it across the room.

"What is going on?" Blake asked, rephrasing.  "This whole hiding thing may work with everyone else, but not me.  I'm your bro, I know you too well."

"I'm tired of having people ripped from me.  So I figure if I don't get close to anyone here, it'll hurt less when we leave."

"We may be here for a long time," Blake replied, sitting on his brother's bed.

"My point, exactly."

"Hunter," Blake sighed.  "I know it's not easy for you.  And just because we'll have to leave them sooner or later doesn't mean they'll be out of our lives forever.  We don't have to be in the same city to still be friends with them."

"Doesn't mean we still won't lose them."

"You have me.  Always have, always will."

Nothing could've prepared Blake for what came next.  Hunter, who had been avoiding eye contact with him by staring at the wall, turned to his brother.  And his bright blue eyes were now shimmering.

"Do I?"

Blake was so shocked he could only stare.  How could his brother doubt that?  And Blake knew neither brother would be sleeping much that night.  When he somewhat recovered from the shock, he threw his arms around his brother's neck.  Blake toppled Hunter over, pinning him to the bed.   Hunter slowly wrapped his arms around his brother's body, returned the embrace.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hunter softly said.  "Uh, bro, I actually like breathing."

Blake reluctantly released his brother, sitting up with his arms folded across his chest.  Hunter took a few deep breaths, partly to get air back into his lungs and partly to calm himself.

"How could you possibly think that you didn't have me?"

"You've just been so busy with other things that most of the time I don't know where you are, what you're up to…if you're ok.  But you seem to be doing fine without me around."

"Hunter, it isn't just the two of us anymore.  And yeah, lately I have been spending a lot of time with Tori and the others.  They are our friends.  But it doesn't mean that I don't need you."

"I guess I'm just used to being the only person you needed, being the one that protected you and cared for you.  I guess I just haven't figured out how to let go."

"Well, that's good.  I don't want you to totally let go.  Like I said, I still need you.  I'm just trying to loosen your grip a little.  Don't worry, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

"I better."

"Ya know Hunter, when will you learn that it's easier to just *talk* about what's bothering you instead of hiding and brooding about it?"

"Just what I'm used to doing."

"Well, I'm not going to let you brood anymore tonight."

"Oh?"

Which wasn't what should've come out of Hunter's mouth.  Blake's hands went straight for Hunter's ribcage, knowing exactly what he was doing.  But it didn't take Hunter long to attack Blake, and both crashed to the floor.  They wrestled around for a while, each trying to get the tickling upper hand.  And it wasn't until both brothers needed to catch their breaths that they calmed down.

"What do you say to some ice cream?" Blake asked.

"I don't feel like any of Cam's weird stuff," Hunter answered.  "My idea of good ice cream doesn't involve peanut butter."

"We've got other stuff."

"We do?"  
  
"I just keep it well hidden, or else you'd eat it on me when you can't sleep."

"Ok…" Hunter began.  "I just can't move my legs."

Blake's eyes widened, suddenly afraid that he'd hurt his brother.  "Why not?"

But when he caught the humorous look on Hunter's face, he realized just why not.

"Dude, you're sitting on them."


	5. Sometimes Words are Too Much

_Disclaimers: I don't own them, I'm not making any money off the story… I'm just trying to play well with others._

~~ I want just a day to make it all OK.  You, could you teach me how to cry. ~~ 

Just a Day- Reamonn

Chapter 5: Sometimes Words are Too Much

In the kitchen, they saw Cam sitting at the table with his own pint of ice cream in front of him.

"Break time?" Blake asked, heading for the freezer while Hunter got the spoons.

"Quitting time, actually.  Dad's kicked me off the computer for the night."

"'Bout time someone did that," Hunter mumbled.

"I heard that."

"So you've got good hearing.  Your point?"

Cam mock-glared, taking a bite of his ice cream.  Blake joined them at the table.  He sat down next to his brother, just before swatting him on the head with the spoon.  Hunter snatched the offending spoon from his brother and returned the favor.  

Over ice cream, the three boys talked about their latest battles against Lothor, to Hunter's school project and the picnic at Tori's that was interrupted by rain.  While Blake was off getting ready for bed, Hunter and Cam stayed behind in the kitchen.

"Your mood seems to have gotten better," Cam observed.

"There are many perks to having a baby brother," Hunter replied.  "Like kicking your butt when you're being a bit dumb."

Cam willed himself not to laugh, but a smile managed to escape.  "Is that what all that noise was?  I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to separate you two for the night or something."

But Cam's smile faded when Hunter's pleasant disposition turned defensive.  And Cam mentally kicked himself for his last statement.  Although it was made in jest, it was something that neither brother would find the least bit amusing.

"Sorry, Hunter," Cam quickly added.  "I was kidding around.  You know I'd never separate the two of you.   I value my life too much to even seriously consider it."

Defensive melted into relieved, but still a bit guarded.  Hunter shrugged, "I know."

"So, what was going on in there?"

"Oh, you know.  Boys being boys."

Hunter smiled a bit, thinking about how he'd never tell anyone about the tickle fights that he and Blake still have.  Sometimes words just get to be too much, and so actions take their place.

"So, any plans for your Saturday?"

"Not riding, that's for sure," Hunter answered, then continued in response to the puzzled look that had crossed Cam's face.  "I took a look at the weather report.  It said downpours tomorrow.  Anyway, I need to work on that book, with how slow that's going.  I'd ask what your plans are, but I don't think I need to."

"Am I that predictable?"

Hunter merely gave Cam his 'you're stating the obvious again' look.  And Cam had seen it enough to know what it meant.

"And I'm assuming Blake has plans with Tori," Cam noted as he washed the three used spoons.

"Of course," Hunter replied with a dramatic roll of the eyes.  "He's almost as predictable as you."


	6. The Plans of Mice & Men…

_Disclaimers: I don't own them, I'm not making any money off the story… I'm just trying to play well with others._

~~ I want just a day to make it all OK.  You, could you teach me how to cry. ~~ 

Just a Day- Reamonn

Chapter 6: The Plans of Mice & Men…

**Next day**

Hunter had no desire to get out of bed.  He felt like he'd been stomped on by the Thunder Storm Megazord.  He managed to look to his brother's bed, seeing it empty and unmade.  Then he glanced at the clock.  It was 11 in the morning, so he wasn't surprised by Blake's absence.  He was just surprised by how lousy he felt.  He wasn't out in the rain that long.

Deciding that thinking was too tiring, Hunter shut his eyes and fell asleep again.  He awoke a little while later to a commotion in the main room.  And suddenly he wished his room was further away than it was.  He slowly got up when he realized it was noontime and he should try to eat something.  In the kitchen, toast and water were the only things he'd gamble on.  So he forced down a couple pieces of toast followed by a glass of water.  Still in pajamas, he got to the doorway of the main room and leaned against the doorframe.  He watched Shane and Dustin bicker while sparring.  He didn't see Sensei anywhere, but Cam was in front of the computer as usual.  He was about to head back to his room when Shane noticed him in the doorway.

"Good morning!  Don't you look real bright eyed and bushy tailed?" the red Ranger teased.

Shane's smile disappeared when Hunter non-verbally replied with a look.  And if looks could kill…

Hunter waved slightly, then headed back to his room.  He dropped the bottle of water next to his bed and climbed back in, curling up underneath his blanket.

---

When Cam saw Hunter leaning in the doorway, he immediately knew something was wrong.  He was about to ask when Shane opened his mouth.  Cam wanted to smack the Ranger upside the head for it, but didn't.  He didn't like the way that Hunter was leaning.  It wasn't the 'observing but not disturbing' lean, it was more like the 'have to lean otherwise crash' lean.  So when Hunter left, Cam muttered something about checking up on him, then brushed by Shane on his way to follow.  

Cam found the bedroom door cracked open, so he opened it a bit wider and peered in, seeing that Hunter seemed to have already fallen asleep. 

"Hunter?" Cam asked quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go away….Sleeping…" Hunter managed, his voice soft but raspy.

Cam placed the back of his hand on Hunter's forehead, then moving it down to his cheek.  Sighing, Cam stood.

"Feels like you're running a fever.  I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hunter simply pulled his blanket up over his head and tried to go back to sleep.  Before leaving the room, Cam noticed the bottle of water on the floor.  In the kitchen, he realized that Hunter had eaten something, although it didn't look like much.  He decided against trying to get the Crimson Ranger to eat anything more and just grabbed the Tylenol and a thermometer that he had placed on the table.  Cam put the Tylenol bottle on the desk closest to Hunter's bed, then pulled the blanket down, and was welcomed by the unhappy expression from Hunter.

"I just want to take your temperature," Cam noted, showing Hunter the digital thermometer.

Hunter's eyes narrowed a bit, but said nothing.  And Cam took that as reluctant approval.  Once Hunter had the thermometer in his mouth, Cam went through a list of symptoms to which Hunter would either nod or shake his head to.  When the thermometer beeped, Cam took the thermometer and read it.

"Congratulations Hunter, you've got a fever of 102.9."

Hunter groaned, pulling his blanket up over his head again only to have it pulled back down by Cam.  "I want you to take something, then I'll let you sleep."

Hunter took the two pills that Cam placed in his hand, downing them with some water.  

"Do you need anything else?" Cam asked, receiving a shake of the head in response.

Cam suppressed the urge to chuckle, noting how Hunter was even less-than-talkative than usual.  But he didn't, he just pulled the blanket up to Hunter's chin, saying, "Let me know if you need anything."

He shut the door behind him and went back into the main room to find that Dustin and Shane were still sparring.

"What's with him?" Shane asked.

"Is there something wrong with Hunter?" his father asked from his pagoda.

"Kid's sick, complete with high fever, body aches, lack of appetite…" Cam listed, counting each symptom of on his fingers.

"Should he see a doctor?" his father asked.

"There's nothing anyone can do.  He's got some bug that's got to make its way through his system.  Although I'll take him to one if his fever doesn't come down soon."

"I'm guessing we're short a Ranger for a while," Shane stated, only to receive an exasperated look from Cam in return.

"That's stating the obvious," Cam retorted.  "Do you really want him out there now?"

"Cameron," his father scolded.

"Sorry," Cam muttered, then turned his attention back to the computer.

Cam had hoped that he could talk to Hunter today, maybe get the guarded teen to open up to him a little more.  But all hopes of that were now crushed by the fact that Hunter was about as talkative as a brick wall at the moment.  And the fact that Shane seemed rather unsympathetic to his friend and teammate's condition irked him.  But he couldn't exactly make Shane care, either.

"Should we get him anything?" Dustin offered.

Leave it to Dustin.  In the back of his mind, Cam knew that Dustin would come through with some sympathy.  But Cam only shook his head.

"He said he didn't want anything."

"You think we should get Blake?" Dustin asked.

Cam thought for a moment, realizing that Dustin had a good idea.  Sometimes the presence of family does wonders when one is sick.  But he knew Hunter and what he would think if he thought his illness interrupted his brother's fun date with Tori.  But erring on the side of caution, Cam nodded.

"I'll go.  I know where they are," Dustin said, immediately leaving Ops for the outdoors.

"Is there anything else that we can do for him?" Shane asked, leaning on the counter next to Cam's chair.

"Not that I know of.  I've given him Tylenol which should help cut the fever and make him a little more comfortable."

"How long do you think he'll be out of it for?"

"Depends on how long the fever lasts.  He could wake up tomorrow and feel perfectly fine.  But it could be a few days.  I can't say."

"Here's hoping Lothor decides to take a vacation."

And as if on cue, the alert rang throughout Ops that an alien was detected.  

Cam glared over at Shane.  "You had to say that, didn't you?"


	7. still sick, just a little more awake

__

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I'm not making any money off the story… I'm just trying to play well with others.

~~ I want just a day to make it all OK. You, could you teach me how to cry. ~~ 

Just a Day- Reamonn

Chapter 7: still sick, just a little more awake

"I'll check it out. Just call Blake, Tori and Dustin for reinforcements," Shane said.

"Like I'd let you do this alone," Cam muttered.

Just after Shane morphed and left, Cam contacted the others to let them know about the alien. Soon after, Cam joined them in battle since Hunter wasn't going anywhere. After the alien was defeated, everyone regrouped at Ninja Ops with Blake heading straight to his room so he could check up on Hunter for himself.

Hunter awoke upon hearing the door open and light flooding the dark room. He didn't move, figuring it was Cam coming to poke him or prod him with some device that he didn't recognize.

"Hey bro."  
  
Hunter propped himself up on his elbows when he heard his brother's soft voice. 

"Hey."

"Dustin said you were feeling miserable."

"Yup."

"I brought you Animal Crackers, Mad Libs and a few magazines."

Hunter merely glanced, weakly smiling. Since he had been sleeping for a few hours, he slowly stood.

"And where do you think you're going?" Blake asked when he saw his brother on his feet.

"Kitchen. Should try to eat more."

"And what have you eaten?"

"A couple pieces of toast."

Blake followed Hunter into the kitchen, where they found Cam already cooking. But the thought of sweet & sour pork made Hunter's stomach churn, and not in a good way. So while Cam cooked for himself and Blake, Blake made some soup and a sandwich for Hunter. And while he ate, Blake subjected him and Cam to Mad Libs.

"My brain's fried," Hunter whined quietly. "Fever."

"I just need two verbs ending in –ing." 

"Sleeping. Reading."

"A noun."

And Hunter just put his head on the table, picking at the sandwich.

"Pen," Cam supplied, casting Blake a look.

Blake put the book down, finally realizing that Mad Libs wasn't such a good idea. "Ok, we'll save the Mad Libs for later. You wanna watch TV or something?"

"Sure. I've been sleeping all day."

"Blake, I'll bring dinner in when it's ready," Cam said.

"Thanks, bro."

And Hunter caught the exasperated look that Cam had thrown at Blake's retreating form. Grabbing the bottle of water, Hunter headed out to follow his brother. They had settled on cartoons by the time that Cam made his appearance. He and Blake sat on the floor with their plates and silverware on the coffee table while Hunter was sprawled out on the couch. None of the three said a word with the occasional comment about the food or the cartoon. It wasn't until Cam and Blake had finished that something was said.

"I'll clean up," Blake offered.

"Thanks," Cam said, then turned to Hunter. "And now to check up on you."

Cam disappeared behind Blake, but returned a minute later. And Hunter saw the familiar thermometer and bottle. He groaned, but behaved when Cam handed the thermometer to him. With the thermometer in his mouth, he went back to watching TV, although he knew Cam was watching him.

The thermometer beeped a minute later, and Cam took it from Hunter's mouth. He glanced at it, trying not to frown.

"The good news is your fever's gone down a bit," Cam announced. "Down to 102.5."

After seeing that Hunter had taken a couple more Tylenol, Cam sat back on the floor and watched cartoons with Hunter. But soon after, Cam turned to see that the other boy had fallen asleep. He went into the brothers' room, fetched Hunter's blanket and brought it into the rec room. He spread the blanket over Hunter's long body, tucking it up to his shoulders. Although Cam left the TV on, he turned the volume lower so it wouldn't wake Hunter up. On his way out, he turned the lights off, then shut the door softly behind him. 

And he really, really hoped the Hunter got better soon. He had a feeling that the longer Hunter was sick, the more everyone would be affected by it.


End file.
